


Little Jinx

by Little_Red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Clumsy OFC, F/M, Height Differences, Humor, Mishaps, Modern Middle Earth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of a coffee shop au, klutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Jinx runs into the man of her dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about six months ago and have been sitting on it, unsure of the ending, But due to the positive feedback that I have gotten on Tumblr, may turn this into a mini series!!

My name is Mallory Jinx Andrews and bad luck tends to follow me everywhere I go, but what can you expect with a name like Jinx? If it can happen to a person, it will happen to me; I've experienced everything from stubbed toes to broken bones, and everything in between---including stitches, bruises and sitting in paint on my way to work. It's just a jumble of odd little things than can only happen to me. But it makes for an interesting life, and as much as I plead for people to call me Mal or MJ, I get called Jinx, because, well... I am a jinx.

Normally I can just shrug off my bad days, but I had the definition of a bad day today. I mean, the stars aligned just right so the universe could smite me kind of bad day:

_I ran out of coffee (which is NEVER good when you have to be at work by 7am). After that major disappointment it was one thing after another: the hot water wasn't working so I could only have a cold shower. Then while I was blow drying my hair, my hair dryer CAUGHT on fire, flames and everything. I had to unplug it and throw it in the shower to put out the flames, which caused it to smoke even more, which in turn caused the smoke alarm to go off. By the time I got the alarm to shut the hell up and my house aired out, I was running late, I still had wet hair and no makeup on. All I could do at that point was get dressed, throw my hair into a quick French braid,  slap some mascara and gloss on, then run out the door. Once I finally made it into the coffeehouse where I worked, I was thirty minutes late and had to sit through a lecture from my insufferable supervisor, Smaug, who actually made it to work on time for once, on the ONE day that I happened to be late. He then said that I had to work late to make up for it, which I agreed too, not knowing that by late he meant that I would be closing the store. Which meant a fifteen hour day for me. And during those fifteen nonstop busy hours, I had coffee spilt on me twice,  a muffin thrown at me by an irate customer that Smaug had pissed off (and blamed on me), tripped over a kids skateboard and I didn't get a chance to eat until 2:00 pm. Needless to say by the time I closed the store at 10:00pm, I was 100% done with life and beyond happy that I had the next two days off._

*****

I groaned quietly to myself as I entered the 24-hour grocery store. It was already 11:00pm and I just wanted this damn day to be over with. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and eat chocolate while binge watching  Supernatural on Netflix, but I didn't have anything chocolate (or really anything all that edible) in the house, hence the late night shopping trip.

"Oh crap," I muttered quietly to myself as I steered my cart towards the dairy aisle. HE's here. The ridiculously tall, arrogant, good looking man. With the face and body blessed by the gods and the hair! Long silvery blond hair that cascaded down his back and never looked out of place. The type of hair that I could never hope to achieve. Especially since hair dryers seemed intent on killing me if this morning was any indication. All I could do was stare at him, mesmerized. He was a regular at the cafe and I've seen him here a few times before, but never at this hour. He was perfection in a fitted grey pinstripe suit that looked like it cost more than I could even hope to make in a month, and he walked with a confident air around him. He paused at the entrance of the cereal aisle, glancing over his shoulder towards me and I realized that I had been standing in the middle of the store, ogling him.

I blushed profusely and ducked down the nearest aisle swearing under my breath. "Shit" I hissed to myself once I was halfway down the aisle. "He caught me staring at him like some creepy stalker!!!" I sighed and pushed my cart along, wincing at the screeching sound the front wheel made. Trust me to grab a broken cart today. " _Screw it,"_ I thought to myself, " _I can go grocery shopping tomorrow, I am just grabbing some comfort food then I am going to go crawl in bed and try to forget that today even happened_." I grabbed a bag of chips, a king size chocolate bar, some ice cream, milk and pop, for milkshakes and floats. As I headed to the front of the store, I decided to go get some cereal so I wouldn't starve in the morning. Once I reached the cereal aisle, I breathed a silent prayer that I hadn't run into the chiselled god again. I got my usual granola and then decided on some Lucky Charms as a treat, and because after today, I needed all the luck that I could get. But they were on the top shelf and there was no one to help my 5'0 foot tall self, " _Screw it,"_ I thought tiredly, " _I can reach them and then go home."_ I stepped on the lower shelf, stretching up as far as I could, balancing on my toes and steadying myself on the shelf in front of me. "Yessss!" I hissed quietly as I grasped the box, "Now to go ho-"

CRASH. The top shelf of cereal boxes suddenly launched an all out attack, hurling themselves at me as I shrieked and fell, landing on my back as more boxes continued to pummel me, the last one bouncing off my head as I lay prone on the floor in utter defeat.

"What the bloody hell was that??!!" I cried out loudly 'Why the hell does the universe hate me today? What else can possibly go wrong today??!!!???" I couldn't stop myself, it was verbal diarrhea, after all that had happened today and then this, I had enough, this was the straw that broke the camel's back and I was just going to yell and vent it all out, while lying amidst fallen cereal boxes. "First there's no coffee, and no hot water for a shower, then my hair dryer tried to _KILL_  me, I was late to work because of the attempt on my life and my supervisor yelled at me, and made me work a 15 hour shift so he could go out and get drunk. I got coffee dumped on me, a muffin thrown at me, I tripped over a skateboard and skinned my knee. I got caught drooling over the most beautiful man ever like a desperate stalker and now I get attacked by cereal boxes????!!!!" I finished my rant and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples tiredly, a migraine starting to creep up on me.

"This day cannot possibly get any worse," I whispered quietly. That's when I heard it. A quiet chuckle that sounded like it was being stifled. My eyes snapped open and I slowly turned my head towards the offending sound. The first thing I saw was expensive black dress shoes, then as I raised my gaze I saw a familiar looking grey pinstripe suit, long perfect hair that framed a stoic handsome face. The only emotion showing was the mirth hidden in the icy blue depths of his eyes.

I could only imagine how I looked, having a meltdown while lying on my back amongst murderous cereal boxes, with my mussed up (and still damp) clothes, newly acquired bruises, poorly braided hair and reeking like coffee.

"Great," I sighed, closing my eyes again. "This day really can get worse."

That quiet chuckle sounded again, deep and rich, addicting. "I'm sorry" the beautiful man began as he knelt down to help me up "I didn't mean to laugh but, hearing that tirade about hair dryers and cereal boxes trying to kill you was too funny not to laugh at."

I groaned as he pulled me into a sitting position. "Well I am glad that my suffering brings you amusement," I muttered.

A smirk stole across his face quickly. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, as he helped me back onto my feet. "I came around the corner and saw you reaching for the cereal, I tried to get here to help you out but I didn't make it in time."

I groaned realizing he saw the whole attack. "Don't worry about it, I am used to it, it comes with the name" I grumbled, then upon seeing his confused expression, I explained what I meant.

“My parents had the brilliant idea of naming me Mallory Jinx. Jinx! And on top of that, I found out Mallory means ‘unlucky jinx’. I'm like a bad-luck magnet. And today, it seems I'm particularly charmed."

And that's when I realized that he was gently holding my right arm, looking at my badly bruised elbow. And that the tingling I felt was not from him gently prodding at the bruise, but from the fact that he was touching me.  He glanced at me in concern, eyebrows drawn in a frown. "Skateboard," was all that I said, knowing that since he heard my entire tirade then he would know what I was talking about.

"Ahh," he nodded. "It is still a bad bruise and needs some ice on it. And maybe something to help ease the pain," he lectured as he slowly let go of my arm, as if he was reluctant to do so.

I chuckled wryly. "Don't worry, I have all that I need for this sort of thing at home." I rubbed my right hip, knowing that there was a bruise forming there. " I am used to bumps and bruises," I added with a grimace.

The man's sharp blue eyes narrowed as he took in my actions, and before I knew what was happening,  he was easing up my black T-shirt a little, to see the darkening bruise that was peeking above the waistband of my black skinny jeans.

I gasped and went to pull away but a cool long fingered hand gently grasped my other hip, stilling my movements.

"O-o-ok" I stammered out breathlessly, his soft touches making it hard to think properly, "Umm what are you doing? I-I-I don't even know your name!?"

"Thranduil" he said calmly, while still examining my hip "And you took quite the fall here, so I am trying to make sure that you are all right"

"And" he added "I am trying to sort out which bruise is from the Great Cereal Assault  or the Attempted Assassination by Skateboard"

I flushed deeply at his teasing words. Who knew that an imposing man like him could have such a dry sense of humor---or a sense of humor at all? And who knew that his touches could be so soft and careful?

"Thranduil?" I repeated, needing to say something, anything.

"Yes, Thranduil Oropherion" he answered "It is nice to meet you Mallory Jinx...  Is Jinx your last name?"  he glanced up at me as he adjusted my shirt, finally done inspecting my hip.

"It's nice to meet you Thranduil Oropherion" I replied, smiling at him  "And no, it's Andrews. Mallory Jinx Andrews, most people call me Jinx, but I prefer Mal or MJ" I went on as I knelt down and started picking up cereal boxes.

Thranduil took the boxes from me and began putting them back on the shelf, smirking at my surprised expression, "It's not like you can even reach up this high" he teased, making me blush.

"You're right about that" I chuckled, handing him more boxes.

"So" Thranduil began as he put the boxes on the shelf, “How does one end up with the name unlucky jinx?"

"My parents... I don't know what they were thinking, or possibly smoking.... " I explained, shaking my head in wonder as I gathered up more boxes to hand to him as he chuckled at my words. Thranduil smiled at me as he put the boxes back on the shelf, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, I was born in 1987, and there was three Friday the 13ths that year, did you know that?" Thranduil shook his head, looking confused. "Well" I barged on, not giving him a chance to say anything, "I was apparently uhh... conceived on Friday the 13th, and born on a Friday the 13th, so my extremely weird parents decided on the name Jinx, but at the last minute, decided to go with Mallory Jinx, not knowing at the time what Mallory meant... and as you can see, my bad luck started on the day I was born.."

I looked at Thranduil, who looked like he was about to object, " I mean how else do you explain how I unintentionally ended up with the name that means Unlucky Jinx?" I pressed on, "And I looked up the dates in 1987... There was three different Friday the 13ths that year, so it is completely possible that I was conceived on a Friday the 13th, and then born on another Friday the 13th, but either way, I was literally born unlucky."

"Or maybe you have been lead to believe all that because of the superstitions surrounding Friday the 13th _and_ your name." Thranduil suggested as we gathered up the last of the boxes and put them on the shelf. "And because you believe all that, that's where the bad luck come from, almost like you are giving it room to grow." he rationalized.

"I've never really thought of it that way" I said slowly "Maybe you have a point" I smiled at him as he offered his hand, slowly helping me up, mindful of my various injuries.

"I'm just being rational" Thranduil replied, holding onto my hand a touch longer than necessary, then he looked at me curiously, "1987? You are older than I thought".

"Yes, I may be the height of a child, but I am a big girl" I retorted, rolling my eyes at his amused expression. "I mean I'm big as in grown up, not in height" I mumbled.

Thranduil let that wonderful laugh of his loose again. "You work at that rundown coffee shop, right? What's the name of it again?"

"Yes I do, you remember me from there? I replied, amazed "And it's called 'Sauron's  Cafe' and yes it is rundown, but it has so much potential, but the owner and manager won't listen to my ideas."

"Of course I remembered a fascinating, witty woman like you" Thranduil answered, brushing a loose strand hair off of my face. "Why do you think I kept coming back there? Plus, you make an excellent cup of coffee."

"Oh, so you only like me for my coffee and my sense of humor?" I questioned, feeling awfully rejected for some reason.

"And your beauty, but that's just icing on an already fine cake" Thranduil explained softly, "I meant fascinating, because the first time I ever saw you, was when you knocked the tub of icing sugar all over yourself, you were covered from head to toe, and you looked adorable... and very sweet" Thranduil winked cheekily at me before continuing. "I was fascinated at how well you handled yourself no matter what was thrown at you, sometimes literally. You just smiled, laughed it off and made sure the customers and your coworkers were all right. I've seen you with chocolate in your hair, a split lip after walking into the glass doors and I've seen you after you sat in whipped cream. But always with a smile on your face."

I ducked my head, both humiliated that he saw just how unlucky I can be, and warmed by his words.

"Oh" I mumbled, at a loss for something to say. Thranduil may have looked intimidating, but he was a nice man underneath the icy exterior. A man that I would love to get to know more.

"And what ideas do you have for the cafe?" Thranduil urged, picking up his shopping basket and herding me towards my cart. He deposited his basket into my cart and pushed it down the aisle, sans the irritating screeching sound. Figures.

"Well" I started, as I walked beside Thranduil, "Add some more comfy chairs and books, set up free Wi-Fi and change the name. That would bring in a whole lot more traffic, especially students and local businessmen."

"Plus the whole place needs a facelift, it looks run down right now but a little bit of paint, polish and TLC will give the whole cafe new life." I added as we got in line.

Thranduil nodded, smiling slightly. "Those are all excellent ideas" he agreed, almost distractedly. "You should be the one in charge, not that snivelling maggot"

"Which snivelling maggot are you referring too?" I questioned, thinking of Smaug and Sauron, the creepy owner.

Thranduil laughed "Both" he answered, as he placed all our things on the checkout, waving me off as I went to separate everything. "You've had a bad day, let me pay for all of this, it's my treat."

"I can't let you do that" I exclaimed, trying to pull my stuff away from the cashier.

"Well you are just going to have too" He laughed as he gently caught my wrist and placed himself between me and the cashier.

One look at the determined look on his face and I knew that I wasn't going to win this fight. Sighing, I admitted defeat.

"OK OK" I grumbled good- naturedly and smiled at Frodo, the cashier. "Hey Frodo, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, Jinx" Frodo replied "How are you, any major mishaps today?" he grinned cheekily at me.

I grimaced as the day's events flashed through my mind again. "Ahh you know me, you know how it is, never a dull moment!" I chuckled.

"Ya Jinx, I do know you, which is why I ask. Plus Uncle Bilbo worries" Frodo teased me.

"Well you can tell your uncle not to worry, I am no worse for the wear" I replied, ignoring Thranduil's amused snort. "How is your uncle? Tell him that I will come over for dinner soon" I promised.

"Uncle is doing good, but he has been saying that it's high time that you come for a visit" Frodo said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly before gesturing to Thranduil "Frodo, this is Thranduil, Thranduil this is Frodo." I introduced, "Frodo's uncle, Bilbo is really good friends with my parents, and I used to babysit this little imp" I explained, narrowing my eyes when Frodo started to laugh.

"I think I did more of the caretaking than Jinx did" Frodo confided to Thranduil "She was forever stepping on my legos, or tripping on my roller-skates. One time she even broke her arm while pushing me on the swing!" Frodo chuckled at the memory as Thranduil just looked at me in disbelief.

"How?" he questioned, sounding utterly confused.

"Wellllllllll......" I groaned "I was pushing him on the swing, and gave him an under-duck, but I tripped, and got clipped by the swing.....whiiichhh sent me flying into the fence. I broke my arm and hit my head and poor Frodo had to haul ME home in his little red wagon." I explained, already blushing at the memory.

Thranduil just stared at me in amazement before breaking into peals of laughter "Frodo had to pull you home?" he choked out as Frodo sniggered along with him.

"Yes....I also had a concussion and a twisted ankle. There was no other adults around at the park, and we were only a block away from my parents’ house" I mumbled, pouting at the two laughing hyenas in front of me.

I scowled at them "That's why Frodo is the only one who is allowed to call me Jinx" I told Thranduil, "Because he was forever helping patch me up, sticking Batman band aids on my 'boo-boos' then sitting me down and reading me a story." I laughed, smiling at the memories.

"But it all paid off in the end, because Frodo is going to med school" I said proudly.

Frodo blushed "I'm still in high school, but that is my plan" he added bashfully.

I smiled at him "No matter what Frodo, I couldn't be prouder of you" I told him, as I helped Thranduil gather up the bags.

Frodo beamed at me and then shook Thranduil's hand "It was good meeting you Sir" he said "I hope that we meet again soon!"

Thranduil smiled at him "Same here Frodo, have a good night!" he waved as we left.

"Bye Jinx!" Frodo called "Take care" he said, stressing the _care_.

_Smartass kid_. I smiled sheepishly at Thranduil as we walked out to the parking lot. "I told ya..... I'm a jinx!" I said with a laugh.

Thranduil shook his head amused "I would just say you have some unlucky moments" he countered, as he quickly steered me around a pothole that I didn't see. "More than others mind you" he added with a laugh.

"Maybe...." I said thoughtfully, as I led him towards my car. I placed the bags that I was holding on my trunk and leaned against it, waiting to sort our groceries.

Thranduil placed his bags next to mine and we started sorting through them, but I stopped when I noticed that all my stuff was bagged together.

I laughed "Frodo knows me too well" I said in explanation.

Thranduil smiled "He's a good kid."

"The best" I agreed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Thranduil was staring down at me curiously. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What would you say if I told you that Sauron's Cafe was just bought out this week?" He inquired.

"Ha!" I said nervously "That would mean that I am out of a job..... just my luck!"

"Actually, I think that your luck is changing" Thranduil replied "Because my best friend, Bard, just bought it."

"And" he continued, "Greenwood Books? The bookstore that is going in next door to your cafe? I own it. We are going to have a doorway connecting the two stores, making into a bookstore cafe."

I just gaped at him in shock "Wha...what?" I stuttered out, my mind racing. _Thranduil_ was the owner of Greenwood Books? It was a hugely successful bookstore, and adding a cafe to it would only help increase revenue.

Thranduil smiled and reached out, gently lifting my chin and raising my head so I could meet his eyes. "I texted Bard, while you were talking to Frodo, and about running into you and that you'd make a perfect manager." he disclosed "He already knew who you were and he thinks that it's a great idea."

"Ok Ok Ok wait" I said, holding up my hands and stepping away, "there is _no_ way that I am _that_ lucky" I cried out, worrying my bottom lip. "And I always had you pinned as a lawyer or advertising agent. Or maybe an investment banker." I added distractedly.

Thranduil laughed "Me? An investment banker?"

I gestured to his suit "I bet that costs more than my car does!" I muttered.

"I doubt that" he smiled "I just like to wear nice suits, especially for business meetings. When I am working in the bookstore, I dress a lot more casual."

"I'd like to see that" I whispered before groaning once I realized that I had said that out loud.

Thranduil smirked "Come work for Greenwood Cafe and Bookstore and you can" he challenged me.

"Change the name and I might" I shot back.

"Change the name... " Thranduil mused "You think? We have loosely decided on Greenwood Cafe and Bookstore"

"Blah!" I gagged "It's boring for one, and secondly, it's two different businesses, who are cohabiting, right?"

Thranduil nodded yes. "Ok" I barged on "Then have separate names that go together like ummmm......Greenwood Books and Old Leaf Cafe..... or Little Springs Coffee Shop."

Thranduil was smiling at me, mouth opening to speak, but I was on a roll "Or hell, they don't even have to go together. You could call it umm Short & Steamy Cafe. Thanks A Latte Cafe. Hot & Steamy Coffee Shop. Near & Far Cafe. Brew For You Cafe. Rest and Relaxation Cafe. Sweet & Spicy Cafe. Whole Latte Love Cafe. Bean & Gone Cafe.....mphhmmmm" my babbling died away as Thranduil pulled me close kissed me tenderly, effectively shutting me up.

Once Thranduil was sure he had my attention, he broke the kiss, hands resting lightly on my waist. "See" he whispered softly "We need you. We need someone who has such creativity and enthusiasm,"

"Ok" I whispered back dazedly, still stunned that he had kissed me.

Thranduil tucked my hair back behind my ears and kissed me softly again. "Please have coffee with me and Bard tomorrow, he will want to hear all your ideas. And after that is done, we can go have dinner." he proposed.

"A business meeting and a dinner?" I asked doubtfully.

"No" he smiled at me "A business meeting and then a date. With me."

I grinned up at him "Really?" I breathed.

Thranduil laughed and pecked me on the lips again. "Yes, really."

"What  would Bard think?" I questioned, wondering if his best friend would object to us mixing possible business and pleasure.

"Well since he has been nagging at me to ask you out, I really don't think that he would mind" he grinned cheekily at me.

"Yes" I said quickly.

"Yes to what?" he asked "The meeting or the date?"

"Both" I grinned at him and leaned up to steal another quick kiss.

Thranduil helped me load the stuff and then we arranged to meet at a local diner the next day.

He kissed me goodbye and as I drove home, I thought about how good this day turned out to be.

Until I tripped going into the house and one of my pop bottle exploded all over my front entry that is.

*****

A year later, Greenwood Books and Thanks A Latte Cafe were a huge success. I loved managing the cafe,  and the bookstore when needed. I stepped in to help at Greenwood Books whenever Thranduil was busy. Bard and I got along great, he loved all my ideas and added a few of his own, turning the dingy little cafe into a warm and cozy environment. Our regulars loved the change and soon we had a whole new slew of regulars. Bard also adored my klutziness and said it added a certain charm to the cafe, which all our regulars agreed upon. Seriously. They took a poll.

Thranduil and I were together, well since basically our first kiss. Bard later announced during his toast at our wedding that he knew that I was perfect for Thran on the day of our first business meeting. I had narrowly avoided falling into a large puddle, only to get soaked by a passing truck. Instead of freaking out, I just wrung myself as best I could, marched into the diner and introduced myself. He said he knew then that not only was I the perfect person for the job, but I was also the one person who could handle all of Thranduil's moods and quirks without blinking an eye. And he was right.

Oh, and Thranduil proposed to me in that damn cereal aisle. Where it all started.


End file.
